Harry Potter and the Aura of the Forest
by Devil-Angel-sWEETY
Summary: The trio are up for their 5th year and they will discover some new things about the dark forest...Includes Orders, Merlin, a new character, and much, much more! H/Hr always!! (Ron/OC G/D)
1. A New Beginning

    First all I'd like to say, to understand this you probably need to have read all four Harry Potter books. This is my version of how the fifth book will go. 

     Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, related characters, items, etc. etc. So don't sue me I happen to be a broke teenager who has a **lot** of time on my hands. 

Harry Potter and the Aura of the Forest

Chapter one: A New Beginning

July 31, Harry's 15th birthday. It was one a clock and Harry lay in his bed waiting for something exiting or new to happen. Then Harry's snowy white owl, Hedwig, came through the window. Along with Hedwig came the familiar Hogwarts owl, which held a thicker envelope than usual. Once Harry relived the owl of its burden it flew out the open window. Harry then untied the parcel Hedwig was carrying and set it on the bed with the Hogwarts letter. First Harry opened the parcel that Hedwig had brought. It was from Hermione Granger, on of Harry's best friends from school. Inside was a handsomely carved box full of pictures of him, her, and their other best friend Ron. Harry picked up a certain photo of just him and Hermione. He gazed at it intently realizing the strong feelings that he held for her. [Authors/Note- finally, it had taken him a month!] But little did Harry know a girl named Hermione Granger was looking at the same photo a hundred miles away. " He would never like me like that," she sighed," He only thinks of me like a friend, or sister, I mean it took him long enough to realize she was actually a girl."  Meanwhile Harry opened the letter from Hogwarts. It read: 

Dear Mr. H. J. Potter, 

We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected as a prefect for the Gryffindor House. In closed is your badge and prefects handbook. Your fellow 5th year prefect is Hermione Granger.  

Sincerely, 

Minerva McGonagall 

Deputy Headmistress 

Harry saw the shiny prefects badge along with a small note that read, 

Harry- this was your father's prefects badge; I thought it should be passed on to you. 

Treat it well 

D.         

Then before Harry could think any thing [A/N- like why he had only gotten a b-day present from one of his friends.] A flash a blinding green light erupted from Mrs. Figg's house( his old baby sitter) and then he realized something he never knew about Mrs. Figg**…  **

[A/N soooo we have a cliffy at the end of chap. one.  Love it? Hate it? My philosophy is R/R, read and review, so in your next T.P. entry I would love a review!! If I don't get enough answers I won't continue. *He-he***** Note- this story has Harry/ Hermione parings. 

Love to All, 

Devil-Angel-sWEETY


	2. The Babysitter

Chapter 2- The babysitter  
  
Standard Disclaimer- I don't own any Harry Potter items characters,etc., etc. J.K. Rowling does... so don't sue me, I'm just a very broke 12 year old.  
  
Harry watched as the light came from Mrs. Figg's house. He picked up his wand and tip- toed down the stairs so he wouldn't wake the Dursleys. He then ran toMrs. Figg's house. When he got there, he didn't find what he expected. Much to his surprise, he saw Sirus drinking tea with Mrs. Figg. "What? In Kami's name is this?" Harry stared at his god-father.  
  
"Harry, I've never quite introduced myself properly to you, so here it goes, " Mrs. Figg said," My name is Arabella Figg, graduate of Hogwarts, head of the Magic Protective office, and your secret keeper."  
  
"Wicked cool Mrs. Figg." Harry replied dumbstruck.  
  
"I think your god father has something to tell you, and by the way, it's Abbey, none of this 'Mrs.' stuff will be tolerated in this house anymore." Mrs. Figg said.  
  
"Sooooo, what is it you wanted to tell me Sirius, did you get a new collar?" Harry smirked.  
  
"Well, I could use a new one but...." Sirius started, "Harry, I've been freed, and bought us a house, right across the field from Ron!"  
  
"When do we go?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well I've got a portkey that will take us there in an hour, so we're going to get your stuff and tell your aunt and uncle I'll be taking you."  
  
"Like they'd even care." mumbled Harry under his breath.  
  
"So Ab, we'll be going now, thanks for the drinks." said Sirius. "Oh, any time Sirius, take care!"  
  
Harry and Sirius said goodbye and walked across the street to the Dursley's. Harry woke up Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, who were very miserable, and told them to go downstairs to meet Sirius. After that, he ran to his room and packed his school things, Hermione's present, and Hedwig and her stuff and walked downstairs just in time to hear Aunt Petunia's scream, "Sirius Black!"  
  
Sirius replied calmly, "I'll just take the boy and go. Oh, good, there you are Harry," as he pushed him out the door. "Goodbye." The portkey transported them the moment they got out of the door.  
  
A/N- Well, Sirius is free and Harry comes to live with him- believe me, more surprises to come! Thanx to all my kind reviewers (u no who u r) and my typist D-Luver!!  
  
Love To All Devil-Angel-sWEETY 


	3. Mione

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter related characters, etc., etc. J.K. Rowling does, so please don't sue me; I'm just a very broke teenager who happens to have WAY too much time on her hands.  
  
Chapter Three- 'Mione  
  
When Sirius opened the door to their house, no mansion, Harry's jaw dropped halfway to the ground. "Sirius, this place is bloody massive!"  
  
"Yeah, ummmm, your father left some money to me." Sirius replied dryly. " Your present from Ron is sitting on the table." Harry walked to the coffee table and opened the wrapped present. I inside was a Quidditch Guide to the European Quidditch Teams. Ron had already taken the liberty of highlighting and marking the Chudley Cannons. The note that was attached read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday Harry! This is great! We practically live next to you. Your place is bloody massive Harry! I mean I knew Sirius had money *cough firebolt cough* But WOW! Well gotta go mum's calling. Chudley Cannons RULE!  
  
Ron  
  
" Why do you like them Ron? They never win!" Harry muttered under his breath. "  
  
"Harry, there's someone at the door for you." Sirius said with a very long face.  
  
"Okay Sirius, why the long face, who died?" Harry replied.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." Sirius said. Harry walked to the door to find a sobbing Hermione.  
  
" 'Mione, what's wrong?" Harry said as Hermione fell into his arms crying her eyes out.  
  
"Oh, Harry! It was awful. Death eaters just showed up out of nowhere. They destroyed the house and everything. Nothing but basic things like clothes came through the accident. Oh, Harry!" Hermione sobbed.  
  
" Hermione." Harry started in a serious tone, "If you're here, why aren't your parents here?"  
  
Hermione just sobbed harder and stated, " Dead!"  
  
" Oh, 'Mione, oh 'Mione. I'm sooo sorry." Harry said as he hugged her harder. " Why don't you come inside and try to calm down.  
  
"Okay." she whimpered.  
  
"So, are you staying here for good?... Are you?"  
  
Harry asked eagerly. "Yes, I'll be staying here with you until we graduate from Hogwarts. Then I'll try to own a flat of my own."  
  
"You will not." Harry put his foot down. "You will stay here until you find a solid job for a year."   
  
" Well..." Hermione said as Harry pressed a finger to her lips.  
  
"Why don't you try and sleep now, it's only three in the morning. You can talk about it tomorrow." Hermione had already fallen asleep on the couch. Harry picked her up and carried her to the guest room, flipped on a night- light and partially closed the door as he said, "Goodnight 'Mine."  
  
{A/N- Well, 'Mione's parents have died + she is living with Harry and Sirius in their house. Chapter 4 soon entitled "Confessions"  
  
Love To All,  
  
Devil-Angel-sWEETY 


	4. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter related characters ,etc.,etc. J.K. Rowling does, so please don't sue me; I'm just a very broke teenager who happens to have WAY too much time on her   
hands.  
  
  
Chapter 4- Confessions  
  
It was 4 o' clock in the morning when Hermione woke up the next day. She felt empty like a lobster without it's shell. "At least Harry's here, I wouldn't have survived yesterday without him. His arms around me felt so warm and inviting but..." Hermione whispered to herself, "I'm gonna go wake him up now." Hermione slowly tip-toed out of the guest room. She went down the hall, up the stairs, and up the corridor to Harry's room. "Harry," she squealed, "Harry, wake up! I wanna talk to you." **

**Harry opened his eyes slowly and jumped up realizing he wasn't wearing a shirt, not that Hermione cared anyway. "Wha-a-at is it Mione?" Harry said through a stifled yawn. **

**"I wanna talk to you about what happened yesterday." Hermione answered. **

**"You know I'm always here for you Mione." Harry said. **

**"Okay Harry, I'm ready to tell you what happened. Harry it was awful! All these death eaters showed up. They were lead by Lucius Malfoy. He said he loved Muggle killings. He said it would be perfect. Two annoying Muggles and a stupid witch that was best friends with that Harry Potter would die. This will cause him some despair. Two Arvada Kredavas later Dumbledore showed up, stunned the death eaters, and brought me here. And that ends my tragic little tale." Hermione said weakly. Harry didn't respond. He pulled her in front of him and gave her a hug that made her heart melt. **

**" Mione, there's something I wanna tell you too. I know you don't feel the same way about me but, I've wanted to say this for the whole summer. My Mione, I love you, I always have, I need to protect you, I love you so much you can't even imagine." Harry said with lots of bottled up emotions. "Harry, I, I-- I love too Harry!" Hermione whispered. They both leaned in awkwardly for each other's first real kiss. Hermione shuddered at this thought. His kisses were so smooth, passionate, and gentle. After what seemed like an eternity for both of them, they leaned back out. They both had huge smiles of their faces, leaning in for another kiss when Sirius walked in the door. **

**"Harry, time to get up! We're going to Diagon Alley today!" Sirius said before opening the door. When he did open it, his cheeks turned scarlet red to find Harry and Hermione sitting on the bed kissing passionately. He quickly muttered **

**"Sorry' and shut the door. **

**"We better get ready to go to the alley 'Mione." Harry whispered in her ear. **

**"You're right Harry. We should get ready to go." she stated. Hermione walked back up to her room. Sirius and Harry had to wait for Hermione at least an hour. When she finally emerged from her room Harry had to say she looked breath taking. She was modeling a short black skirt and a tank top which said 'Chicks Rule' with cute little pictures of ducks on them. She had straightened her curly brown hair with some sort of potion Mrs. Weasley had made for her. She wore black heels, which she said she wore because she was short. Which at 5'1, she was quite short at Harry's 5'7, which was still short to Ron, who was already 6'1. **

**"Alright, we're traveling by Floo Powder, Harry, please go first." Sirius said, holding out the flowerpot of Floo powder. **

**Harry tucked his glasses in his pocket and said loudly and clearly, "Diagon Alley!". In the space of three minutes, Sirus and Hermione joined Harry at Diagon Alley. "Harry, what did your supply list this year say?" Sirius asked Harry. **

**I'm skipping down now~~ don't get mad pease!  
  
  
**

**The date was August 30th, and tomorrow they would be traveling to Hogwarts by train. The next morning, Harry and Hermione awoke at three one' clock in the morning. They found each other by the kitchen drinking hot chocolate. "Hey Harry, what are you doing up so early?" Hermione asked Harry before giving him a quick kiss. **

**"Just thinking about us, Voldemort, and prefect duties." Harry replied. " Oh. Harry, do you want to talk about anything?" Hermione asked. **

**"No Mione, I'm fine." Harry said as he flicked on the television and pushed in a movie (Harry and Sirius loved Muggle items.), which they watched until it was time to get ready to go. They both went their separate ways to meet up again in an hour to ride the King's Cross station. The ride was silent, except for Sirius singing**

**" I'm Gonna Soak Up the Sun" along with the radio- this was mostly because of nerves. When they arrived at Platform 9 3/4 , they both got on the platform and a loud scream, "OH, GOD!!!" came from Hermione.   
  
[A/N - Well, H/Hr are together and something important will happen in the next chapter titled, "The Train Ride".  
  
Love to all,  
Devil-Angel-sWEETY**


End file.
